veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Larry's High Silk Hat
About "Larry's High Slik hat" is a silly song from Lyle the Kindly Viking. Cast of Characters * Larry the Cucumber as himself * Archibald Asparagus as himself * Bob the Tomato as the trolly driver * Miss Achmetha as herself * Apollo Gourd as himself * Jean-Claude Pea as himself * Mr. Nezzer as himself * Sunny as the sun Lyrics Narrator: And now, it's time for classy songs with Larry. The part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a classy song. Music Larry the Cucumber (quickly): Phew. Music Archibald the Asparagus: One day... while he was waiting for the trolley... he had a hat... Larry: My high silk hat... Archibald: He wore... it high upon his head so proudly... a beautiful hat... Larry: My high silk hat... Archibald: A hat... like this just makes him feel so grandly... Now fancy this and fancy that. The splen...dor of his hat in all its majesty... Larry: Like a king. In a royal cap. I feel so swell and handsome in my hat. I bet that others wish they had in fact. Larry & Archibald: A hat as this, a hat as that, a hat so fine, a high hat... Larry: Oh, Mr. Art Bigotti, now what do you think of that? Archibald: Now his hat... was not all he wore so proudly... I must in fact, share more than that. For upon... his lap there sat a treat so fondly... Of Chocolate this Larry: And Chocolate that. Archibald: Deliciousness... that makes him fell so dandy, a chocolate bliss. Larry: A chocolate snack. Choir: Confections such as these are more than candy... Somewhat like life, a box of that. Larry: I have my chocolate placed upon my lap. I feel so good, you just cannot top that. Larry & Choir: I have my snack, a chocolate pack, of chocolate this and chocolate that. Larry: Oh golly, Mr. Nezzer, now what do you think of that? Archibald: Now time... was passing and sun grew hotter.. upon his hat... Choir: And his chocolate snack. Archibald: So beneath... his hat he thought and pondered... Larry: What should I do... to save my hat... Archibald: He thought, and contemplated as he perspired, beneath his hat. Choir: Upon his lap. Archibald: He feared... his chocolate treats would soon retire... into a pool. Choir: A chocolate vat. Larry & Choir: I won't feel grand if I take off my hat. The sun's getting hot and my hat might just go flat. My hat, it might go flat, and my sweets will melt like that... Larry: Oh hurry, Mr. Trolley before my dapperness goes flat. Archibald: He decid...ed to forego his looks so dashing... to save his hat... Jean Claude the French Pea (French accent): And little snack. Archibald: So he placed the treats upon the seat beside him... Mr. Nezzer the Pickle (deep and gruff): And put his hat, on top of that. Larry (desperately): Oh please...! Choir: Oh please, oh please! Larry: Don't anybody... sit close to me... upon my hat... I ask... if all of you could be so kindly... and just stand back... Away from my snack! -Squash- (Moment of Silence) A great big squash just sat upon my hat! A great big squash just squished my hat real flat. He squashed my hat, he made it flat. He squished my snack, oh what of that... Oh, tell me anybody, now what do you think of that? Choir: A great big squash just sat upon his hat! A great big enormous squash squished his hat real flat. He squashed his hat, he made it flat. He squished his snack, oh what of that... ding! (Trolley arrives. Choir hops into Trolley) Larry: Oh golly, - uh, what's your name? Anonymous Garbage-veggie: They've never given me a name. I've been around since show one and I still don't have a name. Larry & Invisible Choir (Choir voice over): Now what do you think of that? Narrator: This has been classy songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry say- Larry: I thought you were the narrator. Archibald: So did I!Category:Songs Category:Silly Songs